A Single Stubborness
by Victoria Thurlow
Summary: It goes without saying that trouble somehow manges to catch up with Alex Rider. But what about when he finds trouble? While on mission to find out more about a growing organization he manages to stumble upon NCIS captives and their investigation. Why is the captured Agent so broken? And what does the organization have against NCIS? First fic. Some Tiva.
1. Into Narnia

**So my first attempt eek! Please be warned I've not read a lot of Alex Rider but I enjoy them so much and just couldn't get this story stuck out of my head. I will try to stick to main details but other things may get 'smudged' sorry hardcore fans! Feel free to yell at me and stuff and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Alex stood, crammed into a tiny wardrobe, trying desperately to stand still and make as little noise ad possible. They must not hear him. He was fed up of having his cover blown or his hiding place revealed on every mission. This time he wouldn't fail. He peered out between the small gaps in the slats that covered the top half of the wardrobe doors. Outside of his hiding place was a large expanse, an ornate ballroom. Unfortunately for Alex the owners enjoyed a minimalistic taste. As he had snuck his way around the mansion he heard voices echoing down the particular hallway he found himself in. Quickly he had dove into the nearest room only to find himself in the grand ballroom. With footsteps fast approaching and growing louder from behind Alex dashed down the short set of stairs which led down to the open floor. Any other time he might have paused to gaze at the carvings in the ceiling or the gold embellishments but now he only glanced around looking for somewhere to hide from the footsteps and their owner, there were only a few white cupboards and wardrobes scattered around the edges of the room and a metal, heavy looking door which he doubted he would reach in time even if it wasn't for the keypad next to it. With nowhere else to hide Alex now found himself in one of the small wardrobes hoping desperately that maybe, just this once, trouble wouldn't find him.

What Alex failed to consider was finding it first.

A pale, slim man entered the room from the door Alex had used and made his way casually down the stairs. This was a man Alex instantly recognized, causing his breath to hitch. The Man was blonde, slim yet evidently muscular and had a cruel look to his face. Alex watched as he walked to the middle of the hall and stood, staring menacingly at the metal door at the other end of the room. The Man then shook his head and moved back towards the stairs, sitting on the last step and leant back, perched on his elbows. This position too seemed to displease him as he then progressed to stand and lean on the right banister, remove a blade from his pocket and begin twirling it nonchalantly. A sharp glint came into his eyes and a cold feeling gripped Alex by his heart.

'Bring them in' the Man commanded into the air. Alex wondered who he could be talking to and realized the room was probably miked*, he hoped he hadn't made too much noise entering his hiding place. A loud beep interrupted Alex's thoughts and the metal door swung open. A group of four burly, thick set men entered dragging a fifth by the back of the chair he was tied to.

The chair was roughly dragged and left facing the Man at the stairs; a wooden, brittle looking thing the chair showed signs of wear, as did the man tied to it.

Alex stared as he took in the man's bruised face, torn shirt and beaten body with blood spattering most of him. Alex wondered what the man might've done to deserve such a beating and whether he should do something to help the guy. Perhaps he was just some crony or a client who'd done wrong…

Despite the Stranger's current condition Alex could see his face was handsome, with dirty blonde/brown hair and an easy tan anyone could see he would be considered good looking, which apparently the Stranger knew too. 'You just couldn't leave the face, could you? Just had to go and bloody it up!' A thought suddenly occurred to the stranger as he let out a slight groan. 'AND we've got new ID photos coming up soon. I warned you….' The Man at the stairs stopped twirling his blade, his face set. 'You warned me? You warned me!? Well, that is an interesting point of view. I think however it was I who warned you. Why else do you think I so kindly returned the last NCIS agent you sent here to you?' He smirked.

Alex was puzzled, NCIS wasn't an organization he'd heard of before yet it still felt familiar somehow. It certainly wasn't anything criminal seeing as he knew most of them quite personally by now… unless a new group had been formed while he was on mission and had … failed… to be informed. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened. But still, a niggling thought ate away at Alex's mind, an echo of a thought or memory rolled around his head … something to do with the Navy.

These words however seemed to have a huge effect of the man strapped to the chair. 'Kindly?' he whispered eyes wide and hollow with rage. 'Kindly!?' he was yelling now 'Kindly would have been to leave her with fingers! Kindly would have been to leave her teeth! Kindly would have been to leave more to identify her by than just the fragments of reconstruction and the tiny amount of DNA we could get! Kindly was not the charred corpse you left of her…' The man was emanating a rage and despair Alex knew only too well, to lose someone you loved.

* * *

**Ooh right will write more soon if you want me to ^^ sorry it's not very long. Let me know what you think etc. Thanks for reading! **


	2. His Undoing

**Seeing as I'm stuck in a rut with actually working I may as well procrastinate usefully and get more of this done. **** Thanks so much for reading and reviews, very useful. Especially to Amitris – I think part of this session today will be planning the whole plot a bit more to let you guys know what you're in for And Albany, short but sweet – lets me know I'm on the right track, so cheers and enjoy.**

* * *

**Recap: **'Kindly!?' he was yelling now 'Kindly would have been to leave her with fingers! Kindly would have been to leave her teeth! Kindly would have been to leave more to identify her by than just the fragments of reconstruction and the tiny amount of DNA we could get! Kindly was not the charred corpse you left of her…' The man was emanating a rage and despair Alex knew only too well, to lose someone you loved.

* * *

The stranger was trapped. In the chair, in the room, to the mercy of the Man with the blade and to the mercy of his ravished and tortured emotions. Hope seemed to empty from him in one great sigh as he hung his head in despair; there was no hope for him now he thought.

'Now we've addressed that… issue… let's proceed shall we?' The Man with the blade walked over to the helpless stranger his guards closely surrounding the chair and Alex was forced to watch and listen to the screams and yells as the Man relentlessly questioned the Stranger.

The questions were unoriginal and the methods were simple, things Alex had heard and undergone countless times, 'What do you know?' Punch to the ribs 'What have you told others?' Cut to the face, but it didn't make watching any easier; Alex was worried of making any noise if he turned away in that small space or of missing something important. Alex just hoped the Stranger would be able to hold on until Alex could find an opportunity of saving him, if he was even someone he would help.

After what felt like an age the Man stepped back from the chair and Alex could get a full view of his handiwork. The torture was meticulous and thoughtful yet unimaginative, designed to inflict as much pain as the captive can hold without a severe threat of them dying before the chosen moment. There was obviously a plan for this Stranger.

'Well then, was that so bad? A little payment I think for the inconvenience you've caused me so far. But next time I would appreciate it if you were a little more forthcoming with answers …' The Man glanced briefly, as if bored, at something passed to him by the biggest and ugliest member of the group. '…Special Agent DiNozzo.'

This decided it for Alex; the stranger was an American Agent, a fed. The next opportunity we got he'd get them both out of here. Memories flashed back of Joe Byrne mentioning the Navy Criminal Investigative Service- NCIS.

DiNozzo looked up at the Man who had caused him so much pain, who had taken …_her away from him forever._ 'Are you telling me' he struggled to say, spitting blood. 'That you didn't even know my name!? That you've only just learnt it?!'

'I meet many people Mr DiNozzo.' The Man clipped back, ignoring the agent's title.

'Did you even know HER name? Did you bother to find that out while you tortured her? While you burnt her?' The agent was enraged, pulling at the ties that held him fast to the chair.

The Man, who had started picking at his fingernails with his blade, ignoring that it was now covered in DiNozzo's blood, looked up with a smirk playing on his lips and a questioning look in his eyes and raised eyebrow.

This only seemed to push the agent over the edge as Alex watched his desperately fight against his constraints, rocking the chair and yelling 'Special Agent Ziva David! Ziva David, that's who, trained Mossad Assassin! Daughter of Eli David- Director of Mossad! And there will be HELL to pay for what you did to her! Cos you have royally pissed off our boss now and that's one man even the Devil himself wouldn't cross!' As the Stranger, DiNozzo, screamed and yelled these words with venom he pulled, fought and rocked against the chair that held him so much that it span and fell smacking the agent against the hard floor.

* * *

DiNozzo's head span from where his head had hit the ground. He was now lying on his side, facing the metal door at the end of the room but, he realised as his head stopped swimming, still tied fast to the chair. Fighting had done nothing. He wasn't strong enough to break free, to get his revenge on the foul thing that had done _that_ to Ziva. He'd failed. Failed in keeping the promise he made to her charred corpse, to her memory. Failed in keeping his team mate safe. Failed in ever really telling her how he felt; now he'd never get the chance. He'd also failed Gibbs and the rest of their team; he should never have tried to do this alone. DiNozzo knew his boss would blame himself and DiNozzo knew he'd never be able to make it right, to tell him otherwise. And perhaps that was what finally crushed Very Special Agent DiNozzo's spirit. That his death would be another ghost that would plague the ever faithful Leroy Jethro Gibbs. That and the thought of Ziva.

* * *

The hall was silent. Alex strained to hear any sound. After the noise of the Agent's shouting and the chair falling the silence was eerie. As he peered out between the slats he saw the agent's body slump and thought he heard him whisper 'Ziva.'

The Man with the blade, who had an uninterested composure throughout the Agent's tirade and threats, now had a cold, triumphant expression.

'Ah, yes Miss David.' The Man moved to the other side of the agent so he now faced the stairs and crouched so he was face to face with DiNozzo.

Alex knew what could come next. He'd been through it before; he'd heard this speech and his heart went out to the broken Agent who would hear it now.

'Let me tell you something about myself Anthony, I can call you Anthony can't I?'

When no response was uttered by the fallen agent the Man grasped his shoulder hard and a cry of pain burst from him.

'My thanks' the Man continued 'As a child, where all these things begin, I never understood others, their ease with which they cooperated with each other and were subjugated and dominated by people, mere people. I have always sort control, to bring order to an otherwise chaotic environment. You mustn't me think a megalomaniac or focused on the absurd 'world domination' plan, I prefer to focus my _talents. _People are easily manipulated you see. Their emotions, in fact have become rather a hobby, a speciality of mine. As with you. I have broken you completely. I have undone you. Anthony DiNozzo no longer exists. What is left is the shell I have left you. I have removed, quite by chance, that which you love and have destroyed all hope. You are broken emotionally as well as physically.' The Man spoke with a cold enthusiasm, he reminded Alex too much of Dr. Grief.

'There are other torturers who enjoy this control, who claim the joy is in the physical destruction.' The Man grew venomous now, his distaste of these other torturers evident.

'But they are wrong. Given time and a good enough environment your body will recover, it is a healing machine. The mind however, is something else. Right now, I can make you into anything I desire. Even if I did release you now, your body would heal but mentally, you would never be the same. I'll always be a part of you now. Torture is _personal_. Those flesh monkeys miss the element of _creation_!' The Man stepped away from the Agent now, standing straight he continued with his speech.

'I have a gift for you now. And it will change your world entirely. It may be a moment that comes to define you totally. And you will know it is because of _me_. Remember that, I don't have to show you this; I simply choose to, it is by my power that shall begin to remake you. I am your God!'

And with that Alex saw the Man nod to two of his guards who disappeared for a moment behind the metal door. When they returned they were dragging an unconscious body, sorely beaten and barely breathing.

Tony stared at the body before him.

'Ziva.'

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I will continue soon. Now I do need to actually get some work done this is too much fun. **

**Let me know what you think, if there's any recommendations etc. Sorry there's not a lot of Alex atm but there will be next chapter! **


	3. Hallucinogenics

**Just to show you how much I love you guys I've written loads this time. Or it feels like loads as I had to write it out to begin with, which hurts but personally I find it much easier. So appreciate this seeing as I've practically written it twice. ^^ Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites they mean a lot and help so much! Hope you enjoy x**

Previously:-

And with that Alex saw the Man nod to two of his guards who disappeared for a moment behind the metal door. When they returned they were dragging an unconscious body, sorely beaten and barely breathing.

Tony stared at the body before him.

'Ziva.'

* * *

Alex intently examined the still body of the woman from his hiding place, hoping for signs of life. Her slight shallow breaths gave him a slight cause for relief but not for long. He had to get both agents out of here now; he wasn't sure how long either of them could last.

Tony was in shock. He couldn't allow himself to believe what his eyes were seeing.

Ziva David was dead. Abby had matched what DNA they could find. Abby wouldn't get something so important so very wrong. Could she? And yet, there she was, Ziva David was lying unconscious before him but very much alive.

Tony's thoughts retreated quickly from the painful hope. Perhaps this is another trick, he thought. I've been drugged, I'm hallucinating. This cannot be real. They're just trying to get information out of me. Trying to tempt me with Ziva's ghost. This thought angered him.

'You bastards!' he yelled 'She's dead, can't you just leave her alone! Leave my memory of her alone?'

The precious thought that Ziva could be alive; this painful possibility of hope hurt Tony right now more than he could bear. He shrunk and sobbed into his chest, yet determined to give nothing away, to say nothing to this apparition even if she begged.

* * *

The Man smiled at this surprising turn of events.

It appeared that the NCIS Agent he had tied to a chair didn't believe his team mate was alive and lying before him. The Man supposed he blamed hallucinogenic or some other cliché villainous tool.

It wasn't what he had planned as a reaction; he wanted to give the Agent a glimmer of hope before snatching it away yet again. However, he couldn't say it wasn't entertaining to watch the man struggle, fighting against what he saw, trying to hold on to the truth he thought was right.

Soon though, The Man became bored of the Agent's tears and mutterings and decided to leave them for a while. He'd return in a couple of hours when the sedative they'd give to the woman had worn off and the real fun would begin!

* * *

Just as Alex thought he was running out of time to help the two Agents, he was amazed to see The Man walk out of the room with a bored expression, through the metal door taking two of his guard with him, leaving the remaining two to watch over the helpless pair.

Easy pickings. You almost had to feel sorry for them.

Almost.

It seemed for once luck was on Alex's side or perhaps it was his stubbornness to get a job done.

Either way both guards were facing away from his hiding place, too busy watching the once tough Agent fall apart at the seams. Carefully creeping out from his hiding place Alex silently moved behind the guard closest to him, the other had momentarily moved forward to deliver a sharp kick to Agent DiNozzo. The guard was soon unconscious from a dart hidden in Alex's watch, the effect of the drug was sudden and the sight it rendered was comical, Alex had to fight the urge to shout 'Timber' as the huge man toppled over. Unfortunately for Alex he hadn't counted on the man's surprising weight as he fell to the ground. The single guard left whipped round to see his comrade lying flat on the ground, face down next to a scruffy looking young man.

This however, was all he had time to see as Alex leapt forward with surprising speed and gave a powerful kick to the side of the man's neck, striking the carotid artery, jugular vein and vagus nerve at once, rendering the man unconscious. He'd have to thank Ben for that move later as he watched the second guard topple to the floor.

Alex moved back quickly into a defensive fighting pose, making sure the thugs were out and checking for danger. With the room silent apart from Agent DiNozzo's occasional sobs and mutterings Alex decided it was safe and moved first to the woman, who he guessed was Agent David.

Alex knelt by her side and checked her pulse and breathing. Both were dangerously low but their strength reassured him slightly. He gazed at her broken body and assessed the damaged. No doubt she was unconscious due to a drug and would probably wake in a couple of hours, which although inconvenient was probably for the best as Alex saw she would most likely be in quite a lot of pain were she awake now.

Three broken ribs, likely fractured forth maybe a fifth. Several cuts along her arms and torso varying in depth and length, sever bruising on her face, body legs and Alex knew from experience it was likely to be just as bad on her back but only wanted to move her when necessary. He tried to examine her quickly and efficiently, only lifting the bottom of her ragged shirt to check the bleeding of some nasty deeper wounds along her stomach.

Only after bandaging as many of the more dangerous wounds as he could, using half her tattered t-shirt as well as some of his own, did he move over to Agent DiNozzo who was now quiet, staring at Alex with wide eyes full of what Alex thought was confusion, fear and hope.

* * *

DiNozzo blinked. A scruffy young man had appeared in front of him with long messy blonde hair and quick precise movements.

DiNozzo was even more surprised as he watched the mysterious man carefully tend to Ziva's numerous cuts and wounds, even using strips torn from his own shirt to dress her.

DiNozzo's mind was bewildered. He supposed this was part of the drug, to give his hope of escape. But why would his mind have him rescued by what almost looked like a teenage boy. Why not use Gibbs against him?

Tony watched as the stranger turned to him, staring at him with brown eyes that somehow didn't seem to fit in with the rest of his youthful appearance. This blonde figment seemed to take in Tony's confusion and addressed him warily.

'Agent DiNozzo' an English accent fell from the figments mouth. Tony rolled his eyes, typical of his mind to use a Bond type character. Evidently his love for movie was even engraved into his subconscious. 'Agent DiNozzo, my name's Alex Rider. I work for MI6 and I'm going to help get you and Agent David to safety.'

The figment continued to stare at Tony. Tony gazed mindlessly back, trying to absorb and process everything but failing miserably.

'I'm going to untie you now.' The figment continued moving closer to the char, pulling a knife from his boots and begun to saw away at Tony's bonds.

* * *

Alex nervously began to saw away at the ropes that held the man using one of the many knives he kept hidden on him, a lesson he'd learnt from the SEAL's – always have backup. Alex was well aware of his past fortunes and so kept several backups.

Alex could tell, from looking into the Agent's eyes that he didn't believe what was happening, and that made him dangerous. Alex didn't know the man after all and was unsure how he would react once set free.

After cutting all the ropes he offered his hands to DiNozzo to help him up, who surprisingly accepted. They stood face to face, staring at each other. Agent DiNozzo was about to begin when Alex cut in.

'Look, I know you probably don't believe that I'm real but I am, and right now we need to move fast for our own benefit as well as Agent David's who needs hospital treatment STAT. I'm not going to ask you any questions about why you're here or try to gain any information from you. I just really want to get out of here and don't feel like leaving either of you behind. I'm going to need some help with Agent David though; she's okay but knocked out. Will you help?' Alex stopped for breath. He hoped using honest treatment on the stunned Agent would at least make him agreeable to his plans. He stared intently at the Agent in front of him, currently gaping like a fish, willing him to either snap out of whatever reverie he was in or to at least come along peacefully.

* * *

Tony tried to process all of what his figment was telling him but it made his head hurt and he came up blank. In the end he decided that as long as he didn't reveal anything there wouldn't be any harm in going along, there was always the very minuscule chance that perhaps, just maybe this was real.

Tony simple nodded his consent to his Blonde figment and together the lifted Ziva carefully up of the floor, each with one of her arms around their shoulders. Tony felt relieved and almost happy to be this close to Ziva, to feel her weight on him, her head lolling onto his shoulder her thick hair covering her bruised face, and her slight shallow breathing against his side, even if she was a creation of whatever cocktail of drugs they'd given him.

* * *

They moved silently together back up the stairs and through the door Alex had entered by.

Alex kept to his word and asked no questions of the Agent, preferring to stay silent and watchful anyway, listening out for the footsteps and voices of others. It was a wonder Alex managed to retrace his footsteps through the mansion at all as well as avoiding anyone around. Alex could tell DiNozzo was beginning to tire under the weight of Agent David and the injuries he carried. He felt himself begin to slow and the energy sapping from his bones. They needed to move quicker.

* * *

Picking up the pace slightly, they wandered down many winding corridors, off through random doors and down even more corridors. So much so that Tony lost all bearing of where they were, not that his sense of direction was any good in the first place, and felt like they'd never escape this labyrinth. Tony was amazed that his figment even knew where to go still but then he supposed it was his imagination. Trust me to subconsciously come up with an Agent better at my own job he thought. Tony sighed, sagging slightly from Ziva's unconscious weight.

* * *

The mansion did have a confusing layout but Alex was following the route he had committed to memory that avoided all the security cameras, lucky he had or he didn't know how they'd get out otherwise.

Luck did seem to be on his side today, which was unusual Alex thought, just as they found their way to the last door and the crisp, clean winters air of outside.

However, just as Alex thought this and opened the door to their combined freedom two things happened.

One was that The Man had re-entered the ballroom, deciding to come back to check on the delusional Agent but seeing them gone and his incompetent fools for guards down he raised the alarm.

The second was that the security systems all around the mansion had reset, meaning the alarm previously deactivated on this particular door by Alex was now armed.

So when Alex pushed the door open, all hell broke loose.

Instinctively, Alex and DiNozzo both grabbed Ziva tight and ran for it, across the gravel driveway of the service entrance. They sprinted hard, not daring to look back in case they slowed down. Alex wondered briefly why Agent DiNozzo was still with him if, after all, he didn't believe anything that was happening was real. DiNozzo wondered the same thing but both pushed these questions from their minds for now, intent on getting to some form of safety first.

Alex led DiNozzo to a small hidden gate in the perimeter fence. They ran to it and from hearing loud shouts from behind Alex glanced at DiNozzo. Understanding, DiNozzo grabbed Ziva from Alex and lifted her into a fireman's lift. Alex sprinted forward to enter the code into the gate; opening just as DiNozzo came charging through still carrying Ziva.

Hedge covered most of this area of the fence, hiding the large mansion from view, so when on the other side DiNozzo found himself on an average looking Washington street. Alex slammed the gate shut firmly behind them and dashed past DiNozzo towards a flash looking car parked down the street.

DiNozzo followed still carrying the unconscious Ziva. Alex opened the back car door allowing DiNozzo to pile in Ziva and dive in himself, while Alex clambered into the driver's seat and sped off, making many sharp turns to lose anyone who may be in pursuit.

* * *

Alex gazed at the two unconscious figures slumped in the back of his car reflected in his rear view mirror. Agent DiNozzo has passed out pretty much as soon as Alex has pulled away, Ziva leaning on his chest DiNozzo's arm wrapped protectively round her. Neither of them stirred as Alex raced against those following or who were trying to anyway, a smirk revealing itself on Alex's face.

* * *

When Tony woke he groaned. 'Neurgh' Eyes clamped firmly shut.

'Take it easy DiNozzo.' Gibbs!

He opened his eyes, blinking from the sudden amount of light, not helped by the intensely white room. Tony tried to sit up but felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

'I said take it easy.' Growled Gibbs.

'Since when did Marines listen to Doctor's orders?' Grumbled Tony, his voice croaky and scratched.

'Since they saved my Agent's lives' retorted Gibbs.

'No thanks to me then I guess' joked a familiar voice. Tony watched to see his blonde haired, brown eyed figment enter his hospital room.

'Err Gibbs? Did the Doctors say I was clean yet cos I'm pretty sure I'm still hallucinating from whatever they gave me back there…'

A sharp but gentle slap to the back of his head finally brought the truth home for Very Special Agent DiNozzo.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Sorry this one is a bit segmented, wrote this at like 2am. I promise I will bring in the others soon just didnt realise how long this would take to setup. Neugh. **

**Let me know what you think. :) **


	4. Ninja Skills and Baleful glares

**This has taken me far too long to get to you guys! Tsk tsk! As always let me know what you think. I'm so glad you seem to be enjoying it so far. It's been difficult with script writing projects which have just totally sunk my mood for writing D: but it's all good when I get back into it. Just you wait till I'm off for Christmas XD You'll be bombarded with updates aha! Enjoy!**

* * *

As he sat there in the uncomfortable hospital chair staring at his agents lying unconscious or asleep in their beds, Gibbs began to finally feel himself relax. At least as much as the chair and his marine 'spidey sense' would allow anyway.

Despite their varying conditions, Gibbs had insisted on a shared room (at least until they regained consciousness and the bickering would begin) so he could keep an eye on both of them. He'd be damned if anything happened to them, now he'd just got them back, because some newbie agent on guard slipped up. Considering the case he wouldn't be surprised if someone was sent to finish the pair off.

Gibbs sighed and took a sip of his coffee. This case was getting more complicated by the second. His thoughts wandered to the teenage boy who had brought them to the hospital, after apparently seeing them on his way driving to the mall.

Something about the boy's statement just didn't sit right with Gibbs. The boy mentioned something about seeing a third man with them but who disappeared when he had stopped to help. It was all certainly giving Gibbs something to think about.

Gibbs' eyes flickered over to Tony as he heard his heartbeat pick up slightly, he was waking up.

'Take it easy DiNozzo.' He knew his agent would want an update A.S.A.P but for now he would just have to wait and take it slow.

Gibbs got up, stretching his muscles after hours of sitting in that damnable chair and moved over to Tony, resting a hand on his shoulder. Tony was persistent but followed Gibbs' orders.

DiNozzo grumbled but eventually sank back into the comfort of the bed, although sitting upright which earned him a glare and a smirk from Gibbs.

'Since when did Marines listen to Doctors?'

'Since they saved my agents lives' Gibbs quipped.

Tony gulped and paled slightly glancing over at the sleeping Ziva.

Gibbs watched as Tony seemed to lose even more colour at the sight of the boy who had just entered the room.

'No thanks to me then.' The boy joked settling himself across Gibbs' chair. He was welcome to it.

Tony quibbled about being drugged causing the boy's to smirk to deepen as much as Gibb's confusion, not that he'd let DiNozzo see that.

A slap to the back of Tony's head soon ended his rambling.

Or not.

'But you're just a kid!' Tony looked as shocked and confused as Gibbs felt.

'So?' The boy retorted, eyebrows raised. 'I'm old enough to drive and I think that's all that counts here really.'

Gibbs watched as Tony spluttered 'All that counts?! What were you even doing there? How'd you get us out? Where'd you learn to take out all the guards like that? Are you some kind of teenage spy or something?'

The words tumbled out of DiNozzo at an astonishing speed, barely stopping for breath. Given DiNozzo's current condition Gibbs thought he'd better put an end to this, or at least slow Tony down a bit so he could catch up.

'DiNozzo enough of the 50 Questions! Who exactly do you think this boy…'

'Alex' the boy injected.

'…Alex is?' Gibbs questioned, sending thinly veiled curious glances to both Tony and Alex.

'Well he's the one who saved us. He found us in the complex and I hate to say it Boss but things weren't going according to plan.'

'And what plan was that DiNozzo?' Gibbs suddenly serious. He still couldn't believe his lead agent had just gone off on his own like that. How were they supposed to work as a team?

'Yeah, uhm, about that Boss. Wait. You're still Boss right? I mean my Boss?'

Gibbs gave DiNozzo a look. A look that quite simply said shut up and get on with it.

'Right. Well Alex here was amazing!' Tony began speaking at his most animated, normally saved for the largest action sequences in his favourite films. 'Taking out the guards ninja style, while I was uhm tied to a chair.' He looked shame faced at this and gave Ziva another glance. 'He found both of us. He got us out.' He finished sombrely.

The look of gratitude and the tone of Tony's voice left Gibbs wandering just what exactly they had left behind.

'And Alex here did all this did he?'

Alex just shrugged. 'Hey if you wanna lay all that on me that's cool. To be honest all I did was drive you two to the hospital. Saw you on my way to the mall, looking an absolute mess. There was this other guy with you but he just vanished when I stopped to help you guys. But if you wanna go ahead and believe I have awesome ninja skills that's fine with me.'

Gibbs just stared at Alex as he fist punched the air in what Alex must have thought were 'ninja skills'.

He glanced at Tony who had a determined look on his face, whose eyes narrowed detailing every move Alex made.

'I know what I saw.' Tony responded, a set tone to his voice.

Alex stopped his karate chopping, getting up off the chair. 'You were wrong.' He said in a tone that was unusual on a teenager. In it, Gibbs could hear an authority only learnt from experience.

Alex quickly returned to the playful teen, this kid had more camouflages than a chameleon.

'You did say you had been drugged and the guy who ran off had blonde hair like mine. Maybe you just compacted the two memories of us.'

Despite the playful tone and posture, Gibbs saw the warning look in his eyes he gave Tony.

'Yeah, maybe. Get some rest DiNozzo and I'm sure your memories will sort themselves out.'

'But!' DiNozzo looked shocked and hurt at his Boss' suggestion.

Gibbs glared at him; bed ridden and damaged though he was Gibbs wasn't letting him push this one. Not yet. He could tell this kid was up to something and DiNozzo wasn't his lead agent for nothing but he could also tell that the kid was eager to leave. Gibbs didn't want to make the boy, or whoever he was, feel trapped, he'd be liable to lash out or just disappear if he was even half of who Tony thought he was.

'Thanks for bringing them in Alex, we may have to bring you in again I'm afraid though. I know the police got a statement off of you but we're going to need one of our own and it'd be really helpful if we could get a better description or a sketch of the third guy you saw.'

Gibbs gave Alex his most placating and gentle tones, appealing to his sense of right, hoping he would co-operate.

Alex's eyes flickered between Gibbs and DiNozzo and then to Ziva. He seemed to decide on something and sighed, 'sure, anything I can do.'

He turned and left, leaving two suspicious agents in the room behind.

Gibbs turned to Tony who sank into his bed clothes under his baleful stare.

'Now perhaps you tell me everything! Starting with why you thought it'd be a good idea to go in on your own and ending with everything you know about that kid!'

* * *

**Sorry it's not very long! Just felt like that scene ended there. I promise Ziva will come into this soon, man will she be pissed on missing out on everything when normally she's the one who knows all and leaves Tony guessing! Ha! He's going to love that! Thanks for reading! Please review! Honestly it's so helpful, you neeed to tell me where I'm going wrong!**

**Also if there's any issues with my pluralisation in this I'm really sorry but I've just never got the hang of it like words with 's' on the end would it be Gibb's or Gibbs' or Gibbs's :/ oh well I think you get what I mean **

**Love you x**


	5. Caught Out

**Finally writing again! Sorry for taking so bloody long, very bad I know! I'll stick my head in the oven or iron my hands or something ;P Just got the more filler-y bits to do which I find difficult. It's all in my head, just got to write it out As well as the fact that I write everything out twice anyway. Can't type out things straight, have to hand write everything first! Laborious much. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Perhaps turning up at a hospital with two severely injured federal agents hadn't been the best idea Alex had ever had but it was one he wasn't going to regret. Alex never killed anyone if he could help it and leaving those two for dead had been out of the question.

Still. Didn't mean Alex wished he hadn't had to. The suspicious looks from Agent Gibbs and Tony's questions were beginning to annoy and worry Alex. He left the agent filled hospital room, working to put as much ground between Agent Gibbs and himself as he could.

Sure, he'd agreed to be available to give Gibbs a statement but what the agent seemed to fail to realise was no one had gotten any details from Alex yet to be able to track him. The LEO's didn't push Alex for any, figuring he was in shock from the performance Alex had given them. He had learnt early on in his 'career' that no one pushed an upset kid for details unless they had to.

He moved over to the nurse's station, waiting to ask for directions to the exit when his plans were scuppered. Gibbs came and stood next to him.

'You alright there Alex? Not trying to make a break for it are you?'

Alex laughed under the scruntinous gaze of Agent Gibbs. He shrugged, reverting to his teenage jock persona.

'Was just going to get some practice with the nurses here. Reckoned they'd have their fair share of experience with dodgy chat up lines. Figured they might run through a few do's and don'ts with me.' He winked at a nurse who had caught their conversation, her blush rising from her uniform. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Alex.

'Don't look at me like that. I guessed I'll be here for a while yet, either waiting for you to 'take me to your leader…' Alex raised his hand in Vulcan salute and gave his voice a robotic alien edge, earning him a head slap from Gibbs. '… Or until you get the info you want from me or whatever' Alex continued rubbing the back of his head.

'Plus' he continued 'the cheerleaders at school have run out of good ideas and patience with me.'

As soon as the last brick in his defence was in place Alex knew it would be the thing to make it all fall down.

'School huh? Figured you were older than that. You're too much like DiNozzo there for your own good. Where do you go then?'

Shit. Alex knew he had a tendency to ramble when creating a solid alibi. He was also aware of how this got him into more trouble than he cared for.

Man did he hate Jenga.

Alex's mind whizzed through the list of local colleges he'd glanced over briefly when he'd considered a cover. His mission hadn't really needed one and as most of the bad guys recognized him on sight now he gave up bothering much with it. He wondered briefly if Scorpia had just sent out an email to all bad guys with his name and picture on it.

He knew there was the National Defence University and the College of American Pathologists; both had spiked his interest as he'd gazed down the list but neither were suitable. Gibbs would be able to search them easily and Alex doubted he could bluff any further knowledge of them.

'Uhh The British School of Washington.' Alex hoped that if needed MI5 would have more pull with a British school, he'd also be more confident if Gibbs probed further.

'A British School?' Gibbs questioned

'Yeah, my parents are English. I think they always intended for me to get an … 'English' upbringing.' Alex gave a small, secret smile.

Gibbs picked up on Alex's tone and use of tense, 'intended?' His blue eyes piercing Alex's.

Alex shrugged. 'Yeah. They died.' Alex saw the pity and understanding in Gibb's face. 'It was a long time ago, I was only a baby. Their actual deaths weren't really traumatic for me, I guess I've just missed being brought up like a normal kid.'

Alex wanted to stick to truth as much as he could, he felt bad for lying to Gibbs, he could see he was just trying to his job and be a good man. But Alex needed this to be dealt with, he reminded himself of his mission shutting himself off from the slight emotion he'd shown Gibbs. He could tell Gibbs had had his own experience with tragic death and held a soft spot for kids, things Alex could use.

'If you'd excuse me, I think I'd just like to be alone right now. I've never really got on with hospitals…' Alex's voice trailed off as he turned around and moved away from Gibbs, wandering down the corridor.

Gibbs stared after the kid. The uneasy feeling still in his gut but now mixed with concern for Alex. He could only stand there and watch as he saw Alex become distant and emotionless. It was a characteristic Gibbs had only encountered in Spooks and Agents who'd experienced severe trauma. His heart reached out for the teen and wondered how his parents died. To lose both and so young, it clearly affected Alex more than he though.

Something still didn't add up quite right for Gibbs, he'd give Alex his space for now but soon he'd need answers. He turned and left those thoughts for later. He went back to return to his post, watching over DiNozzo and David.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon **** It's all written out, just got to type it up and voila These individual chapters aren't very long BUT I've prepared a few of them so I hope it makes up for it. Let me know what you think and what I'm doing wrong! :D They're probably all so OOC but hey that's how it is. **

**I have a problem with waffling characters inner monologues. Eugh could go on so much about like Alex choosing the school (which I actually looked up! Thought it would be the best cover type and I know nothing about American schools, seriously grades and what not I got so confused.) and how he reveals small truths to Gibbs like getting an 'English' upbringing meaning the spying. IDK if it's what his parents would have wanted but seeing as how is uncle was pretty much training him. Let me know if I'm wrong. So much more confident with NCIS stuff, still get that wrong though too I bet. Anyway please review if you want to It's so helpful **** Even if its just like this is good, or this is bad/wrong **

**Thanks for reading x**


	6. Ramblings and Revelations

As Gibbs neared his agents room he could hear raised voices, putting him on edge he went to draw his weapon before he recognized it as DiNozzo and David bickering as usual. Boy did his agents talk loud. He paused outside their door.

'Maybe you should get some more sleep, you sure do get cranky when you're tired Zi-Vah!'

'Please Tony, I have had enough sleep. I slept like a lion. Perhaps it is you who needs further sleep.'

'Baby, Ziva, it's slept like a baby. And no I don't need more sleep; I need to get out of here and back to work.'

'But babies do not sleep at all! And I don't know what Gibbs would have to say about you going to work Tony.'

'I do.' Gibbs said as his finally entered the room.

'Oh hey Boss, was just getting Ziva up to date with work so we can you know get back to it, crack the case, catch the bad guy.'

Gibbs moved over to DiNozzo's bed, giving him the infamous deadpan Gibbs stare. Tony obediently leant forward slightly so Gibbs could give him a gentle head slap.

'You're staying here DiNozzo.'

'Yes Boss, sure thing Boss. I guess there finally is some rest for the wicked eh Ziva.' Tony replied giving Ziva a wink.

Ziva chuckled at Tony's back peddling. Gibbs moved over to Ziva's bed, noting every injury he could see. They made quite a number. 'You okay Ziva?' Gibbs questioned, giving her a pointed but soft stare.

She gave him a small sad smile. 'I'm okay.'

Gibbs bent forward and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, 'that's my girl.'

Gibbs stood back and gazed at his two agents who returned to their bickering. It was good to have them back. It had been bad enough when Ziva had vanished and supposedly died but then with Tony gone as well? A particular anger had driven Gibbs for those few but long hours, it simmered away in him still threatening to boil over as he took in his agents injuries, the signs of torture. He swore he'd find the bastard that did this. They were His people, His team. Gibbs was damn well sure he'd hunt the S.O.B down like the animal he was.

Gibb's phone buzzed in his pocket. 'Gibbs.'

'Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, are they okay? Are you with them? How's Ziva, is she okay? Tony too of course but he wasn't gone nearly as long and seeing as we thought Ziva was dead…'

It was Abby. Gibbs smiled to himself as their forensic specialist carried on gibbering.

'We came as soon as soon as we could. I mean me and McGee or McGee and I or McGee and me, hey that sounds like a TV show or something. Ducky's here too and Palmer said he's on his was but he's with Brianna at the…..'

'Abby. Abby. Abby.' Gibbs tried to interrupt but sometimes there was no stopping her when she was on a roll. Especially when she was worried or nervous.

'Yeah Gibbs?'

'What do you need?'

'OH! Yeah, well we're here but we're stuck downstairs and the nurse slash bouncer here won't let us through. She says you have to come down and sign us in or something? Stupid paperwork , although I suppose it's for their protection but still I just wanna see them and Oh I'm going to give them such a big hug, unless it hurts them too much or they're in casts or something. Oh Gibbs are they in pain? They're not in like full body casts are they that would totally ruin my hug.'

'Abby!' Gibbs shouted down the phone, making Tony and Ziva jump finally putting a pause to their arguing.

'Abby I'll come down and get you up here and stop worrying.' Gibbs said disconnecting the call.

'Guess Abby's here huh Boss?' Tony smirked.

'Don't be smart DiNozzo.'

'Yes Boss, Sorry Boss.'

'You two'll be okay while I'm gone.'

'Yeah I think we can manage the 5 minutes you'll be gone downstairs Boss.' Tony replied, always sarcastic.

'What did I just say DiNozzo?' Gibbs sighed, exasperated with Tony's smart mouth already.

Tony looked remorseful, 'Sorry Boss.'

'Ziva?' Gibbs asked.

'We'll be fine Gibbs. Go, go get Abby.' Ziva replied, smiling softly eager to see her friends.

Gibbs turned and left the room leaving Tony and Ziva alone. 5 Minutes, Gibbs thought, just 5 Minutes.

Tony rolled onto his side to face Ziva. 'Should we time him and his ninja skills?' Tony joked but faltered when he caught sight of Ziva's face.

She looked quiet and sad and … small. He'd never seen Ziva look so fragile before. She was always so strong, so full of life it made her glow.

'Ziva? You okay?' Tony asked softly.

Ziva gazed at her hands. 'Why did you come Tony?'

'You're part of the team Ziva. I couldn't leave you.'

She turned her head to stare at him. 'You could have died Tony.' He concerned gaze burned into his before she went back to staring at her hands. 'I thought I was going to. Die there, in the dark.'

Tony moved and climbed out of bed, pushing past the pain it caused him and arranged the many leads that were connecting to him, pulling a few out, to allow him to move to Ziva's bed and lie down next to her.

She snuggled into his arms, moving close to his chest feeling safer than she had in a long time.

'I … I couldn't leave you Ziva.' He whispered into her hair 'we thought you were dead you know … there was a body.' Ziva looked up into his face confused.

'Then why did you come?' she questioned.

'Part of it was revenge. I wanted to hurt whoever had done that to you.' He squeezed her closer at the memory of the charred body, thinking it was her.

'And the other part.'

'I think you know what the other part was Ziva.'

She gazed up at him, finally in his arms. Tony felt his heart constrict. The time they thought she was dead, that she was gone from him, that Tony would never see her face again, hear her laugh. It was the cruellest pain Tony thought he'd ever experienced. He knew now. He felt foolish they'd wasted so much time. He didn't even mind if she didn't feel the same or didn't want to break Gibb's rule. Sure that would hurt but not nearly as much as never ricking it, never telling her. The thought of her gone from him without knowing …

'Ziva, I …'

Tony was interrupted by a loud banging of the door to their room. He whipped his head round to stare at the door.

The door where the gunman now stood.

Stood with his weapon pointed at Ziva.

Tony moved.

The gun went off.

**I'm soo sorry DX This is why I've written these chapters out at once. I couldn't leave you for too long like that I'd feel so mean Just got to type out the next bit and you can find out what happens… **

**Sorry for fluff. It just happened **


	7. A Good Question

**This is really short sorry but I wanted these segmented bits to be their own chapters :P makes it more tense kinda *evil cackle* Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews they help! x**

* * *

**-5 minutes ago-**

Gibbs left the room, shutting the door behind them. He felt nervous about leaving them alone but reassured himself that it wouldn't be that long; he was nearby in case anything happened and he needed the others up here. He could get Ducky to evaluate Alex.

When Gibbs arrived in the lobby he saw a nervous Abby hopping up and down talking to an exhausted McGee at 100mph.

'and I'll have to remember to get some stuff for Ziva for her from her place to make her feel better and you'll have to get Tony's stuff McGeee.'

'But!' McGee objected.

'Oh McGee, I hope Gibbs gets here soon. I just want to see they're okay…'

'I'm here Abs.'

Abby spun around to see Gibbs standing behind her 'Gibbs!' She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

'Hey Abby, don't you think you should save it for Tony and Ziva?' Gibbs said, choking slightly.

'Oh yeah, sorry Gibbs. I've just been so worried about them''

Seeing her about to head into another tirade Gibbs walked over to the desk to fill out the paperwork to let them visit and adding McGee to their protection detail.

Gibbs glanced over to see Abby talking at more than to Ducky as McGee came over and joined him.

'You okay there McGee?' he asked his yawning agent.

'Yeah Boss, I just think it's all catching up with me, now that we've got them back. We have got them back haven't we Boss?'

Gibbs turned to hold McGee's gaze. He knew McGee meant so much more than he said with that one question. It was a good question. McGee always asked the good questions.

'Yeah McGee, we got them.'

'Good Boss. That's good. I'll err go see if I can calm Abby down.' He moved back over to save an exasperated Ducky.

Gibbs filled out the rest of the paperwork and they all moved to the elevator.

Abby fidgeted the whole way up until Gibbs grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it tight. She gave him a small smile, thankful he was there. Gibbs always knew what to do.

They rode up in silence, each eager to see their friends again. They reached the floor and were walking down the corridor when they heard it.

The gunshot.

Abby screamed. McGee covered her. Gibbs dropped her hand and ran. Ran towards where the noise had come from. Where he knew it would be.

He yelled back at them 'Duck, Abs stay here. McGee, with me!'

They both charged down the corridor to Tony and Ziva's room.

Gibbs prayed they were okay.

They just got them back.

* * *

**Eeeek! Owh man I feel so mean. Sorry. I feel like I'm getting them a bit more right though. I can hear Gibbs and Abby saying their lines in their head which is weird. **

**The bit about McGee always asking the right questions is from an episode but I can't remember which one. Tony says it. **

**Next part coming up! let me know what ya think x**


	8. Instinct

**Last one for this eve's upload. Hope you enjoy as usual. x**

* * *

-5 Minutes Ago-

Alex found himself down a random corridor when he finally snapped out of his daze, he'd let his mind wander and his feet followed. It never used to happen so much before Jack… no, he wouldn't let himself go there. Not right now. He needed to concentrate on getting out of here.

He looked up, finally taking in his surroundings. He was in an empty corridor, patients rooms on the right and the occasionally window on the left letting the cold light illuminate the grim place. He hated hospitals.

He stared out of the window closest to him when he noticed something. One of the windows further down the corridor started to open. Alex turned so it looked as if he hadn't noticed but could still observe as he watched a man climb through the window unnoticed.

The man, finally assembled in the corridor moved towards Alex, whose training was screaming at him to fight or flee. Just as the man was walking behind him Alex stepped back, bumping into him.

'Oh sorry man didn't see you there.' Alex apologised, turning to face the man.

The man narrowed his eyes at Alex; he turned as if wanting to say something to Alex, who prepared himself for an attack. But the man seemed to change his mind, turned and moved off down the corridor.

Alex considered the stranger, squinting his eyes in thought. He had definitely felt a gun under the man's coat when he'd bumped into him, and he didn't seem to be after Alex, although it felt like he recognized him. Perhaps he had a more important target…

As man started to run down the corridor, back from where Alex had come from it hit him. The obvious. Tony and Ziva.

Alex rolled his eyes, knowing this would only add complications but ran after the man anyway. He'd saved them both once anyway; he could do it again couldn't he surely?

Alex pelted down each corridor silently after the man, who was still unaware he was being followed.

Alex was sure Agent Gibbs would be there anyway to protect his agents but doubt and a gut feeling gnawed away at Alex.

He rounded a corner into the main area where the nurse's desk he'd been at earlier was. He watched with horror as he saw the gunman arm raised at the door of the agent's room, his gun pointed where Alex knew Ziva's bed was. Alex kept running and belted into the back of the gunman just as the gun went off.

* * *

Tony moved.

The Gun went off.

He had rolled on top off Ziva, covering her with his body.

'Tony?' Ziva whispered worriedly.

'Urgh' Tony grunted. He felt the burn of the bullet in his left shoulder, but they were okay.

'You're hurt'. Ziva panicked, starting to push him off her applying pressure to the wound which had already produced enough blood to cause a large stain on Tony's gown.

'eh what's one more bullet wound.'

The commotion by the door suddenly snapped them from their intimate moment. They both stared shocked by the actions of the teenager in front of them.

* * *

The gunman was only on the ground for a few precious moments before he was back up again, his gun pointed this time at Alex.

Alex, who was no longer playing the jock. Finally able to return to his normal self and in his own element as well. Alex looked dangerous.

He moved fast, knocking the gun from the man's hand and grabbed his hand a wrist, bending his hand backwards he forced the intruder to his knees and kicked him hard in the stomach. A cracking sound followed, broken ribs causing Alex to smile maliciously. The pain seemed to snap the man back to his sense after his fall and he punched Alex hard in the face causing him to move back and release his hold of him. A flurry of movements followed, each attacking and dodging the other with such grace and speed it almost seemed to look as if they were dancing.

The intruder was finally knocked to the ground and Tony, who had picked up the man's gun, had it pointed down at him.

'I wouldn't move if I were you. Or are you feeling lucky punk?'

Alex stood breathing hard as Gibbs and McGee entered guns raised, quickly joining Tony's pointing at the man on the ground.

'Good job DiNozzo.' Gibbs stated.

'Wasn't me Boss, was the kid. Told you he had ninja skills.'

Gibbs stared at Alex briefly noting the heavy breathing, bruised knuckles and bloody face.

'Alex Rider'

Gibbs' attention snapped back to the man on the ground.

'I always wondered if I'd get to meet you. Shame. I could have dealt with you in the corridor back there, would have made things so much simpler. Unfortunate I had a previous target.' The mans voice was as greasy as his hair.

'It is a shame you didn't try, would have made my life easier too.' Alex responded, his voice hard.

What on earth was going on Gibbs wondered, exchanging glances with DiNozzo.

'Alas' the man carried on 'that is the way of the world. I'll be sure to send your considerations onto Rothman if I see her.'

'NO!' Alex yelled as the man bit down hard on something. Gibbs and McGee moved further into the room towards the man now frothing at the mouth and convulsing.

'Ducky!' Gibbs shouted.

All attention was focused on the dying man and Alex took this time to slip out, not before he noticed Agent David staring straight at him. He paused only slightly. The only goodbye he could give her after saving her life, and the only thanks she could give him, a few moments to run.

He slipped out and into the foam of people rushing around the floor after the commotion.

He was soon grabbed at the shoulders by a distressed looking woman in a black shirt, short tartan skirt and long black boots.

'You've just come out of Tony and Ziva's room, are they okay? Are you okay?' She added quickly taking in his appearance.

'They're fine and so am I.' Alex placated her as a thought occurred to him. 'Although he was shouting for a Ducky, is that you?

'That would be me, my dear boy' voiced a short elderly man who had just joined the woman's side.

'Gibbs sent me to get you, didn't think you'd hear him yell over this' Alex gestured to all the rushing of Doctors and Nurses. Alex hoped sending as many people as he could into the small room would give him more time before his absence was noted.

'Yes duty calls, come along Abby' the man carried on, although the woman was already ahead.

'You must be Alex, are you coming? Your face should be looked at.' Ducky asked frowning slightly.

'Uhh no Gibbs told me to wait out here.' Alex hoped this was something Gibbs would do.

The man, Ducky, seemed to accept this and moved off. Alex sighed, relived he finally seemed to be catching a break and melted into the rush of people panicking from the gunshot.

* * *

**That's it for this evening I'm afraid! Sorry but I'll try not to leave it as long for the next update :) **

**My timings all a bit of for this which makes it a bit awk i think :/ like having Alex beginning at least to fight the guy while T&Z are chatting away is not something that would happen I know just didnt want to skip over the fact that Tony got shot for Ziva - whats another bullet wound (for you) is totally implied ;p but also wanted to give Alex a chance at fighting the guy before Gibbs and McGee turned up. Yeash writing for all these people is hard XD**

**Hope you liked. I think I know where I'm going a bit more with this now, although still feeling a bit clueless as to the whole case. I have a feeling this is going to be looong eugh ^^ Given me an idea for a kinda spin off/follow up story although it wouldn't really have Alex in it but probably some other NCIS xo. **

**Enough rambling. 5am I should be asleep. eugh. Ciao x**


	9. All work and no play

**Hope you're enjoying it Read and let me know what you want next from it. I've put mutterings of possibilities and questions at the bottom. Thank you all so much for your lovely comments though They help soo much even if it's just like This is good. Hope you all enjoy x**

* * *

Gibbs released a long breath he didn't know he'd been holding and took a sip from his 18th coffee of the day. It was late. Or early depending on how you looked at it and his computer was getting him nowhere. He gave the infuriating machine a whack out of frustration and lack of sleep.

He looked across to McGee and DiNozzo at their desks, for once their roles reversed. McGee was in a deep sleep, his keyboard no doubt imprinting into his face while DiNozzo was staring fixedly at his computer screen.

Three weeks had passed since the incident at the hospital and they had practically nothing to show for it. They'd not learn much from the body of the attacker, no record of him on any database they'd searched, telling them he was most likely a hit man and an expensive professional at that. And no luck finding anything on the kid, 'Alex'.

No amount of questioning or pushing from Gibbs had forced any information out on who the kid was, the school he'd given Gibbs had come up with nothing and if the other agencies knew anything they certainly weren't playing ball. Something was up. Gibbs knew it and he hated being left in the dark. Even Fornell had been of no use. Something or somebody was blocking their entire investigation and Gibbs wanted to know why. His gut never let him down and it was telling him something was amiss, he wouldn't give up trying to find out what that was. It just who Gibbs was, he wanted his team to feel safe again.

Gibbs knew this same feeling was pushing DiNozzo too. He worried over his lead agent, Tony had returned to work a week after going into hospital with an intensity he'd rarely seen in the younger agent. Gibbs could tell that DiNozzo just wanted what Gibbs did. He wanted answers and he wanted the case solved. Although Gibbs had the feeling that is was more for Ziva's sake than his own.

Gibbs' mind wondered a moment before he glanced at his computer and realised the date.

Ziva would be released from hospital later today.

He had tried to fight her on her coming straight back to work but he'd seen that look in her eyes and knew it was no use. Shannon has been the same. At least he could keep an eye on her this way and perhaps she would help calm Tony down and return him to normal a bit more.

'Grab your stuff.' Gibbs announced suddenly into the early morning silence.

McGee woke with a start, his face indeed showing the signs of sleeping on his keyboard.

'We going somewhere Boss?' DiNozzo questioned.

'Yeah, home. Go get some sleep. Ziva gets out today so we'll meet at the hospital at nine and then carry on.'

They moved over to the elevator, the doors opening with a gentle ping.

'Do you think that's wise Boss? Letting her come back so fast?' McGee queried

'Come on McGoo, you ever tried arguing with our resident ninja?'

'Good point.'

Gibbs smirked as they rode down, DiNozzo and McGee bickering. It seemed the anticipation of Ziva's return was already lightening spirits.

* * *

Ziva was quiet when Gibbs first arrived but her mood improved when DiNozzo and McGee finally made it. They checked her out, McGee showing he cared in the way he knew, faffing over Ziva's paperwork making sure everything checked out okay and she had all the medicine and any pain meds she needed. Gibbs wasn't worried; he'd make sure he got Ducky to check her over when they got back and every so often to make sure she was healing okay.

It was good to have the team back together again. Things were always unbalanced if one of them missing, Gibbs thought back to when Tony and Ziva were captured, not knowing where they were; it was not something he wanted to experience again.

The three of them bickered incessantly on the way back to headquarters. DiNozzo moaned about Ziva riding shotgun, about Gibb's driving well about anything really and argued with McGee about arriving to work on time. Apparently DiNozzo's alarm clock had failed him once again while McGee had has issues with the bus.

'Hah' Tony chuckled 'Oh the bus! Seriously don't get some of your choices Elflord.'

Gibbs droned them out with thoughts of the case, thinking how he could next find out more. After getting nowhere on finding anything about the kid he had decided that he must have been more involved that Gibbs had thought. Perhaps Tony had been right and Alex had been the one to get them out. But he couldn't be much more 18 surely, maybe 22 at a push. He wished Ducky had had a better opportunity to talk to the kid and find out more.

They all piled out of the car and made their way up to the bull pen. Tony in the lead, called back to the others, 'Oooh Boss ain't gunna be happy.' 'Somebody's in his chair.' Tony sing-songed.

Gibbs froze when he recognized who was sat in his chair, feet up on his desk, and air of nonchalance surrounding them.

'Hey Gibbs.'

'Alex.'

* * *

Alex smiled at the disgruntled agent in front of him.

'Nice to see you all again, glad you're finally out of the hospital Miss David. Sorry I couldn't hang around.' He grinned, enjoying the looks on their faces. He loved this bit when working with other agencies. The moments when they were trying to work him out.

'That is your name then. Alex?' Tony interjected.

'Yeah' Alex shrugged 'It's easier than having to keep coming up with fake names, seems a bit pointless seeing as most people know who I am. Well those who are 'in the know' he continued giving Ziva a wink.

'You're British.' Gibbs remarked, finally breaking from his frozen state, not that the others had noticed, mistaking it for a Gibbs glare.

'I'm English.' Alex corrected. 'In a way there's no such thing as a British accent, and your American ones are more of an effort to keep up. I forget to exchange the right words sometimes, soccer instead of football and don't get me started on the way you guys say aluminium.' Alex gave Gibbs a breezy smile.

Gibbs stared at Alex. 'Why are you here?'

'Interesting. Not who are you then?'

'I can get to that later. For now, why are you here? You didn't seem to want to be here or involved before. Why the change of heart?'

'I had to sort some things out first but it seems now working together would be mutually beneficial for us both.'

'Working together' McGee asked while Tony spluttered.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Ziva who had remained strangely quiet. She was staring intently at Alex who just smiled back at her. Questions for later.

'Okay then. So who are you?' Gibbs continued his interrogation

'And how did you even get up here?' Tony added.

Alex stopped smiling becoming serious. 'I know people. I know _a lot_ of people. And most of them owe me something if not their lives or their jobs, but that's all you get for now until you sign these.'

Alex pushed forward a pile of paperwork which Tony moved forward to pick up, handing a stapled bunch to Gibbs. 'What is this? What are we supposed to sign? Are you here to steal our organs?' Tony joked. McGee sighed and grabbed the paper work from Tony.

'Hey! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to snatch McRude'

McGee glared at Tony at looked through the paperwork, Gibbs waiting for what he had to say staring at the kid in front of him. Who was still sat in his chair.

'It's an Official Secrets Act Boss' the amazement clear in McGee's voice 'a high level one too.'

'The Highest Level' Alex corrected.

'And what is it that demands the need for the highest level Official Secrets Act?' Gibbs asked leaning forward on the desk, staring straight into Alex's eyes searching for something hidden in them.

'Alex Rider.'

* * *

**Hope you like it Please review let me know what you think, what it needs. Wondering who else's perspective to write in, like maybe Ducky's ? I'm sure Gibbs would make Ducky look Alex over. Ziva as well I should do. But who next****?**

** I also don't know how old Alex should be and where in his own plot line this would fit in not knowing much about the Alex Rider series. I want him to be younger than Gibbs thinks but not so young that it makes him more of a child. I don't want them worrying about him aaalll the time, some worrying yes but not OTT. He still has his job to do. Hmmm also who should his boss be? Blunt or Jones or who ? And do you want Jack or Ben or any of the SAS guys to be in it ? Let me know what you want from it :)**

**Thanks for reading I'm so pleased you seem to be enjoying it I think**


	10. The Stubborn Streak

**Thanks for all your responses very helpful! And apologies for time lag in updating v bad. So here's a go at Ziva, it's not right :/ will try again with another chapter ^^ I think a Ziva perspective needs more action or something. So Alex will be around 16/17 but they think he's like 18ish. Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

Ziva gasped quietly.

'What?' Tony asked whipping his head between his shocked ninja and the kid still sat at Gibb's desk.

'Not a what, Agent DiNozzo, but a who.' Alex quipped back, evidently determined not help the situation.

'Well who then?' Tony repeated

'Me.' The boy leaned back into Gibb's chair, a dangerous grin spread across his face.

Of course Ziva had heard of Alex Rider. She had always taken the stories she had heard at Mossad with a pinch of pepper, until the day she walked into her father's office to see him hunched and tired looking, papers and files strewn across his desk. He had tried to hide them from her when she had entered but she was too quick for him and saw one name repeated across so many of the files.

Alex Rider.

Other words she had seen that day rolled across her mind. Dangerous. MI6. S.C.O.P.I.A. * Deadly.

Ziva shifted her stance ever so slightly, it would allow her to defend her team more easily and engage Alex if necessary. She just hoped the boy wouldn't notice. She didn't want to underestimate him, a dangerous mistake, and yet she still couldn't believe this kid was still all she had heard.

This kid who was very nearly an adult, she reminded herself.

'_Please Miss David*, relax; I'm not here to cause any trouble.' _The blonde smirked. '_Well, not much.'_

Ziva narrowed her eyes at the Alex's control of Hebrew as well as his words.

'_It's hard to believe you are all they say.'_

'_I'm not.'_

Ziva raised an eyebrow in question.

_I'm more.'_

Gibbs, having grown tired of being left out of whatever was going on – something he wasn't used to- gave Alex a hard stare. Ziva wondered briefly how much he knew and how much his gut told him about all this.

'Spill.'

'Sign.'

It seemed they had come to a stalemate. An unstoppable force had met an immovable object. Ziva had to suppress a giggle as she recognised that if they did indeed work together, she was sure Alex and Gibbs would be an interesting combination, different in so many ways and yet they both held something in common. A single stubborn streak, one would be all they would need.

Ziva knew the almost childish staring contest could go on forever unless something was done. She grabbed one of the OSA documents off of a confused McGee and a pen from a stunned Tony, leaned on Gibbs desk shoving the Boss out of the way slightly and penned her name throughout the document, sliding it over to Alex.

There was silence. No one did anything without Gibbs' say so. Especially when said Gibbs was in full interrogate and defensive mode. Ziva stood waiting for Gibbs' move.

He came and stood an inch from her face, she steeled herself to not move back or shiver from the cold stare she was being given.

Gibbs stared hard at his agent, searching hard for the answers to his questions. Why on earth would Ziva act like that in front of the kid Gibbs was questioning? To undermine him like that in an interrogation, what was her motive, her reasoning? As Gibbs blue eyes pierced her hazel ones he was why, recognising the stubborn look he knew he often held. He of would got nowhere with the kid with the route he was taking.

Ziva felt a sharp slap to the back of her head, yet it was much gentler had it been McGee or Tony, she knew she was forgiven.

'What, Agent David, possessed you to sign your name on a document you haven't read?'

'I didn't sign my name.'

Gibbs appeared to relax a minuscule amount. He doubted there would be anything damaging in the document but you could never be sure.

'I singed Tony's', Ziva amended.

Tony surged forward grabbing the paper from the desk, whipping through it searching for his name. He relaxed as he saw Ziva's signature instead of his own.

She chuckled at this, proud of having pranked him successfully as she did on rare occasions.

'Do not worry Tony. I have not used your signature', she said smiling coyly.

He smiled back at her, calming down.

'This time anyway.' She whispered into his ear, making his shoulders tense.

Gibbs collected all the OSA's together and handed them to McGee, 'Here you go McGee, you said you were bored of computer work earlier. Check through these.'

'Uhh, all of them Boss?' McGee's voice quivered.

'All of them.'

Ziva thought about helping poor McGee but caught Gibbs eye. He would want her to stick to Alex and no doubt and questions for her about her earlier interaction with him.

'Boss, I have seven here.'

Gibbs turned to look at Alex. 'I did my research. I guessed you'd want your whole team read in. Your director has already read and signed one.'

The director? Ziva doubted Gibbs would be happy about that; it would appear they had been left out of the loop …again.

Tony didn't seem happy about this either 'You _researched_ us?!' He asked, missing the interesting information.

Alex shrugged, 'I have reliably and repeatedly been told I have trust issues. I just asked around, like I said, I know a lot of people.'

Ziva wondered what Alex meant by this, starting a list in her head of all the people they could both know. It seemed she had loose ends to chase down if people were giving out information about her or the team without her agreement.

Gibbs was doing the same thing, although his list was much shorter having trust issues himself.

'So what are you planning to do with me now?' questioned Alex.

Ziva guessed what Gibbs would like to say to that, lock him up, throw away the key and try to forget about the whole thing no doubt. But she knew Gibbs would have questions.

'You could tell us who you are.' Tony tried.

'Nope.'

'What your involvement is in our case?' was McGee's effort

'I could but I won't. Not yet' he said nodding to the pile of unsigned OSA's on McGee's desk.

It appeared it was Ziva attempt, 'How it is you know us'.

Alex turned to her, 'The closest one yet Agent David, but unfortunately for now and in some cases forever, no.'

This wasn't the answer Ziva wanted as she suppressed lunging at the kids throat.

Gibbs regarded the situation. 'Take him to meet the others.'

Ziva stared at him. So it was his gut telling him not to trust Alex, Ziva doubted he'd ever want to put Abby in the same room as him if he had any idea. Should she try and tell Gibbs something? She'd rather wait until Alex was elsewhere, she didn't want him knowing how much or how little she knew about him. It could wait. She'd be with the kid, watching what he did. Alex didn't seem to have anything in for them either. He'd have made his move by now; he didn't seem the patient type.

She supposed all this meant that Tony had been right as well, Alex was the one to get them out of that awful place. It seemed there was another life debt Ziva owed.

Tony moved gesturing to Alex to head towards the elevator, as the three of them moved off, McGee already reading through the pile of paperwork, Ziva wondered why Gibbs wasn't going with them. Surely he'd want to keep tabs on Alex but he was heading upstairs.

'Gibbs? Are you not coming?'

'I've got questions.' He replied nodding towards the Director's office.

Ziva smirked, knowing what that meant and followed Tony and Alex into the lift. Good luck to the Director.

* * *

***S.C.O.R.P.I.A or Scorpia? Going to go with whichever way you guys prefer to read it**

***I don't know any Hebrew shamefully :/ wish I did. Well apart from shalom and awful pronunciations of You are a mushroom and You are a hippopotamus. But here I like to think Alex would use the most formal and respectful honourisms/title (?) for Ziva, I just don't know what they are.**

**Also don't know which Director to use? Jenny or Vance I know better. **

**Thanks for reading, you're all so wonderful! xx**

**Also on my profile are some ideas for new fics. Idk if any of them are any good and worth writing and which ones so if you could check them out and let me know it would be amazing! If you need to know more about any of them just let me know :) **

**Thanks, much love x**


End file.
